


End & Beginning

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 Threads, Episode: s08e20 Moebius (2), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one chapter ends, another begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	End & Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #026 "summer"

There were no fish in Jack's pond.

Sam knew this, time travel-related possible-fish aside, because she had finally snapped about a week after they arrived and used the toaster, a broken black-and-white TV and her cell phone to make a sonar device.

Still, as she sat on the dock, watching the red-and-white bobber float lazily on the surface of the water, she thought she finally understood why Jack found this so relaxing.

"You're still thinking too hard, Carter," said Jack, without opening his eyes.

Sam grinned mischievously. "I was just calculating how much storage capacity we'd need to temporarily drain the pond and _prove_ there are no—"

"Carter," he interrupted. "What did we agree after the Sonar Incident?"

"No science at the pond," she recited, then turned back to watch her bobber again. "Actually, I was thinking about why we didn't do this sooner, why we always cared so much about what other people thought."

"You know why," said Jack softly. "Because you earned every single commendation, and then some. And I wasn't going to let anyone think you'd only gotten ahead by sleeping with your loser of a CO."

"Jack..." she said, with disapproval.

"My promotions have always been more about my not having died yet than any kind of merit."

"Except this one," said Sam, firmly. "No one can say you didn't earn this, Jack. And if anyone could take General Hammond's place at Homeworld Security, it's you."

"Thanks, Carter." Jack fiddled with the reel on his fishing pole, refusing to meet her eye. "Carter— Sam. It's not too late. I'm gonna be halfway across the world, and if you find... if you meet—"

"Don't you _even_ , Jack O'Neill," she snapped, sitting up so fast her lawn chair rocked. "I have waited a long, long time for this and I am not going to let you make this difficult."

He took a deep breath. "Why me, Sam?"

She smiled gently, letting everything she felt for him finally— _finally_ — show on her face. "Because it can't _not_ be you, Jack."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Sam slid her lawn chair closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. "How much longer do we have here?"

Jack grinned and put his arm around her waist. "Two weeks, Carter. Two whole weeks."

Sam smiled and closed her eyes, sliding even closer. Two weeks wasn't nearly enough, but it was a good start.

THE END


End file.
